Outsiders
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Do you remember being chained and brought before the throne of god? Do you remember when the angels took from us, his protections and gave us trinkets in exchange? That's ok, many don't. We fell to one of the many worlds outside of god's light and forgot. There are a hand full that remember the old world. They can't forget where we came from. We call them the Outsiders.


John opened his eyes. Horse flies and other biting insects buzzed around him. It was hotter than Mississippi in the summer time. Trees, vines, and thick briar patches surrounded him.

Standing up slowly, he took a step and tripped. His knee rammed hard into an upturned root. Pain flashed through his head and he resisted the urge to curse. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Pain tolerance lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **Higher levels allow the user to ignore physical injury.**

John, read over the skill. He had read about this but only in fantasy. Some guy falls asleep and wakes up in a world with the gamer ability. John felt pain in his side and smashed at it. A horsefly fell to the ground and stopped moving.

 **Horse fly slain**

 **5xp**

He had experience points. If he followed that to the logical conclusion, he had levels. Followed further, he had stats. "Status," John said.

 **Stats**

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **The gamer**

 **Heavens enemy**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength**

 **Level-1 experience 5/500**

 **Health 40/40**

 **Mana 20/20**

 **Stamina 30/30**

 **Race-Human**

 **Str 50**

 **Vit 4**

 **Dex 1**

 **End 3**

 **Agl 1**

 **Int 2**

 **Wis 3**

 **Luk 1**

 **Points-5**

 **Money-0/0**

John wiped the sweat from his brow. Just standing in the woods was enough to work up a sweat. It made concentrating on his power more difficult.

He had questions. "Heaven's enemy," He didn't recall making an enemy of god.

 **Heaven's enemy**

 **A human who has made an enemy of heaven. No longer will they have god's protection. Due to the laws of creation equivalent exchange has occurred.**

"Well, what did I trade god's protection for?" John asked. He hoped it had been for something more than a flashy gamer ability.

 **Super Strength**

 **This perk was given in exchange for god's grace. The strength stat increases by x25 for every stat point placed in it.**

John continued to wipe his face. The sweat was getting in his eyes at this point. "Fuck," A voice yelled.

John moved for a hiding place. How had he not thought of other people? A guy John's age walked through the forest. He carried a large white blade and used it like a fly swatter. As it swung it cut deep gouges from the nearby trees.

With the man preoccupied with the horse flies, John slowly crept away. Like in every movie ever, John stepped on a twig. The man turned his attention to John's hiding spot.

"Get the fuck out of those shrubs and show yourself. If you don't in the next three seconds I'm going to chop you to pieces. One," John stood up. The man looked him over. The man smacked a fly dead with his left hand.

"My names John, did you wake up in this god forsaken place as well?" John asked. The tension was too real.

The man took a few deep breathes. "The names Maximus, what do you remember?" Maximus asked. The man put a hand in his long red beard and squeezed some sweat out.

"Not a lot. Have you seen your stat page yet?" The man shook his head.

"I just woke up a few minutes east. It's hot, we won't survive long in this weather. I was on my way to find a source of water, when I found you. I suppose you are asking about the Heaven's enemy title." Maximus said.

"I remember long chains and a choice. For me, I chose this sword. What did you choose?" Maximus said.

John reared his fist back and punched the nearest tree. Bark chipped away from the tree and pain shot up his arm. As pain throbbed up his arm he heard a sound. **Ping!**

 **Pain Tolerance lv2-(passive)-0%**

 **Your pain resistance is slightly higher.**

"What am I looking at? Did you just try to punch trees to get wood? We may be in a world with game mechanics, but that doesn't mean punching trees will get wood." Maximus said, with a chuckle. "How's your hand?" Maximus said.

John looked and was sure he broke a knuckle. His hand was an angry red and swelling. "Why don't you try eating some local plants. Maybe something will heal you." The doubt in the other man's voice was staggering.

"You said you were on your way to find water." John said. At this point they could hear the rush of a river.

"It seems, I found it." The river bank was covered in a multitude of small blue creatures. They moved about, bumping into rocks and passing over them.

"I think they are slimes." John said. The little blue amorphous creatures did resemble the creatures of porn and legend.

When he edged closer, each of the little creatures had a health bar. Just above the red bar were the words primitive slime. They were all lv 1 like Maximus and himself.

John wanted one. He remembered his days playing dragon quest and how resilient the metal slimes were. These were far from those.

Looking to the side of their health bar they had a convenient arrow pointing up for male and down for female. There were a few large leafy trees nearby.

John plucked a few leaves and approached one of the female slimes. "Johan what are you doing?" Maximus said.

The man had his sword at the read. He stabbed it into one of the slimes. The creature warped around the intrusion and continued moving. Maximus starred at his weapon betrayed.

"You have to hit their nucleus." John looked for the nearest slime. There was a small darker ball in its center mass.

Snapping a limp from one of the trees, he bashed down on the slime. He hit the nucleus and the slime burst. Its goo covered the sandy shore.

 **Slime slain**

 **25xp**

The other slimes rushed to soak up the goo of the dead slime. When they did, they grew more boisterous. One of them leveled up. Maximus walked over twisting his mustache.

"Why did they level up when eating another?" Maximus said. John could only think of one reason. Consuming another granted the predator the prey's experience.

John smacked another horse fly.

 **Horse fly slain**

 **5xp**

This is the prologue of my book. I'm going to add it to , watta pad, and later P a treon a full chapter will be out soon. If you have any ideas for websites I can try PM me.


End file.
